The Eds Adventures of The Hunchback of Notre Dame
The Eds Adventures of The Hunchback of Notre Dame is the 4th film in The Eds Adventures series. It revolves around The Eds, Merlin, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Lann, Reynn, Colossus, Terk, Tantor, the Goonies gang, Sebastian and Duke, Patch and ThunderBolt meeting Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Djali and Phoebus. Note: Annabelle makes a cameo as a Dog Heaven who lives in the well that Frollo prepares to drown baby Quasimodo. Plot In 1482 Paris, Quasimodo, a disfigured man, lives only to ring the bells of the cathedral of Notre Dame. Alone except for three animate gargoyles (Victor, Hugo and Laverne) and his best friends The Eds, Merlin, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Lann, Reynn, Colossus, Terk, Tantor, the Goonies gang, Sebastian, Duke, Patch and ThunderBolt, Quasimodo is forbidden from ever leaving the bell-tower by his life-long guardian, Judge Claude Frollo, Cat R. Waul, and T.R Chula, the Minister of Justice. Frollo, Cat R. Waul, and T.R Chula a highly religious man who detests "impure" commoners, had adopted the infant Quasimodo as a reluctant repentance for killing his mother, a gypsy, he falsely accused of theft. With Paris's annual Festival of Fools underway, the gargoyles encourage Quasimodo, The Eds, Merlin, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Lann, Reynn, Colossus, Terk, Tantor, the Goonies gang, Sebastian, Duke, Patch and ThunderBolt to leave the bell-tower in order to attend. Meanwhile, Frollo Cat R. Waul and T.R Chula appoints a new Captain of the Guard, Pheobus, and the two go to oversee the festivities. Quasimodo and his friends are eventually revealed, and the crowd crown them King and Queen of Fools for having the ugliest and Beautiful faces in all Paris. Soon afterwards, however, Frollo's guards incite a riot and Quasimodo is tortured. The gypsy dancer Esmeralda, who had just finished a performance, reappears to help Quasimodo and his allies, even though Frollo forbids it. Because of her defiance, Frollo Cat R. Waul and T.R Chula orders Esmeralda arrested, but she manages to escape his soldiers, and is marked as a fugitive. Esmeralda seeks refuge in Notre Dame, where she is confronted by Phoebus. She initially acts hostile towards him, but Phoebus reveals he is unlike the other soldiers, and the two begin developing a romance. When Frollo Cat R. Waul and T.R Chula arrives unexpectedly, Phoebus claims sanctuary for Esmeralda in an attempt to save her. However, the plan backfires, and Frollo Cat R. Waul and T.R Chula surrounds the cathedral with his men, effectively trapping Esmeralda inside. Here, she meets with Quasimodo, The Eds, Merlin and the others again. The eighteen form a friendship, and they help her escape. Quasimodo discovers he has fallen in love with Esmeralda, and holds out hope that she will also love him despite his ugliness. Frollo, Cat R. Waul and T.R Chula on the other hand, has developed an insatiable lust for Esmeralda, and is convinced it is the work of black magic. He fears "eternal dalmation damnation" because of his feelings, and when he is alerted of Esmeralda's escape, he vows to find her and make her love him or otherwise have her executed. Frollo, Cat R. Waul, and T.R Chula in his obsessive search, begins burning down all of Paris, and nearly executes Phoebus for insubordination. Phoebus escapes on horseback, but is shot at with arrows and plummets into a river. He is saved by an onlooking Esmeralda, who takes him back to the cathedral. There, the two share a kiss, and Quasimodo, having just been convinced by the gargoyles that Esmeralda truly does love him, is heartbroken. Frollo arrives unexpectedly; Esmeralda makes a quick escape and Phoebus is hidden. Frollo reveals to Quasimodo, The Eds, Merlin, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Terk and Tantor, that he knows the location the gypsy hideout, the Court of Miracles, and announces a plan of attack. Phoebus, Quasimodo, The Eds, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Lann, Reynn, Merlin, Sebastian and Duke, Patch, ThunderBolt, the Goonies gang and Colossus journey to the hideaway (using a map hidden in a charm Esmeralda had given Quasimodo before), and are nearly hanged by Clopin, the king of the gypsies, who had mistaken them for spies. Esmeralda stops the operation and Phoebus warns of the impending attack. Almost instantly, however, Frollo Cat R. Waul T.R Chula and his soldiers arrive and arrest everyone. He was bluffing, and had followed Quasimodo, The Eds, Merlin, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Terk and Tantor to the Court of Miracles. The next day, Frollo Cat R. Waul and T.R Chula prepares to burn Esmeralda, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Lann, Reynn, Sebastian, Duke, Patch, ThunderBolt, the Goonies gang and Colossus at the stake. Quasimodo, The Eds, Merlin, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Terk and Tantor, chained to the bell-tower, have given up all hope. Frollo Cat R. Waul and T.R Chula offers Esmeralda her freedom in exchange for her love, but she refuses, and the execution commences. Seeing this, Quasimodo, The Eds, Merlin, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Terk and Tantor become enraged and break free. They heroically swoop down and retrieve Esmeralda and the others, taking them back to the cathedral and yelling "sanctuary!". Frollo, Cat R. Waul and T.R Chula however, breaks into the cathedral just as his prisoners begin to break free and revolt. Upstairs, he finds Quasimodo, The Eds, Merlin, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Terk and Tantor crying over Esmeralda and their friends, who are apparently dead. Frollo Cat R. Waul and T.R Chula attempts to stab Quasimodo, The Eds, Merlin, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Terk and Tantor but they retaliate and overpower him. Suddenly, Esmeralda and Quasimodo's friends awake and Quasimodo with his friends run off with them onto the cathedral's balconies, with Frollo Cat R. Waul and T.R Chula pursuing, sword in hand. In the ensuing fight, Frollo finally reveals to Quasimodo, The Eds, Merlin, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Terk and Tantor that he had killed Quasimodo's mother, and in one last attempt to kill all seventeen, says "And He shall smite the wicked and plunge them all into the fiery pit!" but falls from the cathedral to his death. Later, Quasimodo, The Eds, Merlin, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Lann, Reynn, Sebastian, Duke, Patch, ThunderBolt, the Goonies gang, Colossus, Terk and Tantor come to accept that Esmeralda and Phoebus love each other. With Esmeralda's help, they reluctantly emerge from the cathedral, and is finally accepted into society. The Eds and their friends walk away, watching Quasimodo being carried down Paris as a hero. Eddy, however is uncertain about the middle circle in the round stained glass window showing a woman and a baby... Characters Protagonists: *The Eds *Merlin *Lumiere *Cogsworth *Mrs. Potts *Chip *Lann *Reynn *Colossus *the Goonies gang *Sebastian *Duke *Patch *ThunderBolt *Terk *Tantor *Quasimodo *Victor Hugo and Laverne *Esmeralda *Djali *Phoebus Villains: *Frollo *Cat R. Waul *T.R Chula